light evil war:start
by Jim Eugene Raynor
Summary: NO BAD REVIEW OR EMAIL


"Did you hear Paragus son power level is six billion and only a infant" a saiyan said then 10 years later he was tested by frezia he was fighting the lower levels he was beating them with only one punch then he is going against the elite he done mini negative ball they are getting killed. Then he is going against his best fighter named Jarrod they were fighting like crazy then. He was charging his favourite move then Dan transformed into super saiyan then Dan said "Bye" then he thrown his move he said "you are next Frezia" Freiza went into his final form and Dan went into super saiyan then ascended saiyan then they were fighting then Dan was transforming into super saiyan 3 then he made a moon with his energy then was charging up he is a golden ape then a aura went back into normal but with fur on him then Dan was saying"aveo Frezia" then he done raining mini negative ball he was knock out Frezia is going to rank him in the next 10 years then ten years later then Dan transformed into super saiyan ancient the legendary and ascended legendary then he found out Frezia and the daleks destroyed vegeta and gailfrey he was transforming into a new set of saiyan named ultra saiyan a stronger part of transformation that not even sixteen omega shenron could keep up then Jarrod know he survive he went in his escape pod to fight him he said" transform into ultra saiyan" he said Dan said "fine behold your doom" then they clashed "you can't beat me universal revenge death ball" Then Dan powered up to ultra saiyan 2 then 3 then 4 then ancient then legendary then ascended legendary saiyan but he was not strong enough Then a voice spoke too Dan he said "my name is iel lets fuzz with the earrings" then they came together to make Daniel the earrings broke from that amount of power then he was powering up into final saiyan then he was glowing like stars and having rays then he was wrapped from the energy then frezia and his family and their men came and begin shooting him with energy blast but the blast was getting absorbed then a aura came like a rainbow then that shield around him disappeared then he was alive but he was different his aura was white and sparks are there he said "what wrong someone got your tongue this is known as final saiyan the pip of saiyan power happens every six trillion years and this is the lucky time of the saiyan transformation now die everyone give me all of your energy and charka then I can use spinning sprit bomb just put your hands in the air around the entire universe and all parrell and dimensions did it then he powered down then Daniel flew up all the energy and charka came then he transformed into final saiyan then he did twin rasengan to make a spinning action then he said "die you pathetic creatures" then he fired his attack at them they got destroyed then Daniel fell done in pain he was dieing but he got back into his Atlantis then put his shield up then he went into warp hyper ftl drive he was rubbing face then his scratches and broken bones went away then he knew what was happening he was about to regenerate into his second incarnation but he likes the same thing as before then he came to the control chair and he sit a course for his personal galaxy in the middle of the universe then he making his network of stargates and he was making his own fleet then the Borg came in his galaxy but their ships turned off life support then eject them out then Daniel's fleet came and grabbed then Daniel made his full fleet of ships full of borg,wraith,goa'uld,ancient,ori,asguard fleet then he found planets with millions crystals on them he planted a SG and outpost then made a plan to combine ancient with time lord information make a three galaxy with crystal to make his ZPM or zero point modules factory then he made a galaxy with iratus bugs then over the years he was making allies first he met star fleet and stargate fleet for ships then he made a new ship know as animater then made a race like him a hybrid

untill the last story final saiyan will return


End file.
